


The Jump

by Russoboo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crosspost from tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Older Brother Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russoboo/pseuds/Russoboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Scott's older brother and Stiles doesn't like porn. And they're boyfriend or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seriously You Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15088) by indecentdrawer. 



> Now that I got an account, I can put this here where it belongs and maybe work on some new stuff. Originally posted here: http://russoboo.tumblr.com/post/35435882796/the-jump and credit for prompt/amazing AU goes to indecentdrawer: http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/

The couch is lumpier than Derek remembers, but he doesn’t spend a lot of time at the Stilinski house. After all, Stiles is Scott’s best friend, not his. Just his brother’s best friend, whom he kissed. In a high school classroom. Which is so not how Derek imagined it would go that he just grabs the edge of the cushion beneath him to keep from putting his face in his hands. Stiles is fidgeting almost quietly next to him, at the edge of his vision, and Derek turns to stare at a suddenly interesting spot on a wall.

Stiles isn’t saying anything, hasn’t since he vaguely invited Derek inside when they’d been idling in the driveway. Derek slides his eyes over to Stiles and catches him looking at his own lovely spot. He pulls in a breath and feels his lungs swell up over his knotted stomach. Only a kiss. With a little bit of voyeuristic ab-licking. Derek closes his eyes, grips the cushion tighter, and rolls his shoulders back. He takes another breath before he manages to make words.

“So…”

Stiles snaps back to him fast enough for whiplash and the Derek’s stomach twists tighter. He releases his death-grip on the sofa to paw at the back of his neck.

“You, uh, you don’t find porn fun?” Fun. Not sexy or exciting, all Derek can think of is fun and it makes him sound like Scott. He wants to punch his teeth out before he can ask anymore stupid questions, but instead he gives Stiles a shaky smile.

“Don’t need it. Got you, haven’t I?” Stiles grins, so earnest that Derek almost misses how his hands have stilled.

“Oh,” Derek stops and shifts his feet over the carpet, “same, but with you.”

He’s not lying, not really. He used to watch some, back before the whole Stiles thing started. Derek’s even tried a few times after that, thinking maybe it was just a phase. A sexy phase, a phase with buzz cuts and ADD. With soft lips needing to be touched. Layers to peel away until Stiles is naked beneath him, exposed and warm and his.

“That’s cool.”

Derek shakes himself out of thought and back to the couch. He ignores the heavy pounding in his ears, but the heat pooling through his chest is too much. His fingers trace over the collar of his shirt and tug it down for some air. Stiles looks down at his hand and then back up at his eyes, expectant. The pounding gets louder until Derek can feel it in his fingertips, so he turns away from Stiles again, before he does something ridiculous.

And then Stiles leans over to him, wraps one hand around Derek’s, and presses his lips to Derek’s cheek. Derek stares down at him, wide-eyed, and he can see the way a dark blush creeps over Stiles’ skin. Stiles pulls back and looks down, brows drawn together in thought, but doesn’t move his hand. Derek wriggles his fingers apart and feels Stiles’ own settle between them. He tests, brushes his thumb in a circle over Stiles’, and smiles at the little twitch that goes through his whole hand.

Derek moves in a rush. He wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, drags him closer, and angles into him. Stiles turns enough that Derek can press against him: hip to hip, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. Derek closes his eyes and kisses Stiles, drinks in the warmth. When Stiles parts his lips, just a bit, Derek coaxes them open. He pulls, he sucks, he teases them with his teeth, and his body burns the whole time. Stiles shivers in his hands and breaks the kiss with a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, this is a lot more fun than porn, wow.”

Derek dips his head to smile into Stiles’ neck.

“Shut up, Stiles.”


End file.
